dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday War
, sometimes referred to as the is a series of major battles that took place 78 years before the events of the Dead Or School video game. Overview In a dystopian future, many human beings were afflicted with an airborne virus that turned them into Mutants. The battle between the surviving humans and the mutants was fierce, leading to a decisive confrontation to determine which species will take control. The Doomsday War raged on for 3 years but the mutants ultimately proved too much for humanity, leaving them with no choice but to give up life on the surface and take refuge underground. Fearing invasion by the mutants, the humans constantly went further below, digging as deep as they could. Civilization, culture and technological know-how was almost completely lost to time as the humans desperately continued to escape from their sworn enemies in the decades to come. Details of the war were pieced together by the Civilization Investigators several years later and they reported this version, which in turn became common knowledge for all underground residents. But when a young girl named Hisako decides to ascend to the surface to find a school to go to, her group learns about the real events of the Doomsday War from the Machine Doll Fou and Dr. Yoshitaka, the only human who retained memories of the old Japan. The Truth The actual warring forces were Humans and Machine Dolls, robots that were produced en masse a long time ago to assist in domestic and medical affairs. Less than five years after their proliferation, the government declared Machine Dolls as illegal due to various alarming social issues that stem from or were further aggravated by their existence. Cleanup and dismantling caravans were mobilized nationwide to confiscate the Machine Dolls. However, a number of them learned how to bypass or even completely destroy their Robotomy limiters. This led to them rebelling against the humans for self-preservation. The war raged on for three years, ending on a stalemate. Both sides then utilized biological warfare. DOS_DDW02.jpg|Machine Dolls going berserk. DOS_DDW03.jpg|Humans becoming Mutants Humans spread a computer virus that turned the Machine Dolls into berserkers and blocked their systems from taking in electricity. Likewise, the Machine Dolls employed an airborne bioweapon that turned majority of humans into Mutants. As a result, the conflict had deteriorated to something no different from a turf war between wild animals. Losing the ability to tap into electrical outlets, the berserker Machine Dolls assimilated many of the Mutants, turning them into a new energy source. This unconventional combination also paved the way for more fearsome creatures called Machine-Mutants to appear. The berserker Machine Dolls and Machine-Mutants harnessed human technology and built several weapons, like the Human Coccoon that mass-produces Mutants (to ensure a constant supply of energy) and the Superweapon Driscoll, a bipedal assault mech that is programmed to eradicate every single human in existence. However, there was a lone Machine Doll that did not go berserk, and set out to preserve humanity despite the grave situation. She drove the survivors underground, erased their memories of the surface world, and fought with the berserkers, Mutants and Machine-Mutants for the next several decades to prevent them from invading the evacuation settlements down below. Gallery DOS_DDW04.jpg|Berserker Machine Dolls VS Mutants. DOS_DDW05.jpg|Machine Dolls faced a temporary problem with the loss of ability to take in electrical power... DOS_DDW06.jpg|...which was solved by harnessing Mutants as a new energy source... DOS_DDW07.jpg|...Machine-Mutants were also created from this once parasitic relationship. Notes & Trivia *The in-game English translation did not give a proper name for this event, only referring to it as "the war". *The underground residents of Budokan consider a musician named Tamio Inoue as a hero of the Doomsday War, since according to legend, he fought and killed a significant number of Mutants armed with only a guitar. Given that events will prove that the war actually played out differently, the legend may not be entirely true. *In the same vein, another personality that was considered a hero in Ichigaya was Hideki Daiba, who prevented a full-scale disaster by keeping burning Mutants away from the SDF base's fuel bunker. The enemies that he stopped may not have actually been Mutants. References *Machine Doll Nanami-Chan External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Category:Terminology Category:Events Category:Keywords